Ouran High School Host Club Season 2
by allyangels
Summary: I made a story as a continuation of the first season. Mainly this is for the anime lovers although there's a lot of manga version happening within my story (just for connecting plots together). This is a KyouyaxHaruhixTamaki love triangle and how the host club would react to it.
1. Prologue (If that's what to call it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It is made by Bisco Hatori.

I made a story as a continuation of the first season. Mainly this is for the anime lovers although there's a lot of manga version happening within my story (just for connecting plots together). In my imagination, if there's a Season 2…I hope it would go something like this. Note that I continued from where the last episode left off and assumed some parts of the manga occurred already. But for the story's sake, we would follow what's happened in the ANIME than the manga okay? Unless, it is stated otherwise. **SKIP READING BELOW IF YOU DON'T WANT MANGA SPOILER**S. IF YOU'VE SEEN ONLY THE ANIME, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. **TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE MANGA, IT'S BEST TO READ HERE TO AVOID CONFUSION. CHAPTER ONE BEGINS NEXT PAGE.**

Example, I have assumed that episode 42-45 has happened, therefore the host club already knew about Mei and Kaoru has already figured out their feelings for Haruhi. Also, episode 46-49 are assumed to have occurred so as to emphasize Tamaki and Kyouya's friendship. It means the host club is already acquainted with Kuze and the football club, thus the sports festival and every conversation there has occurred and it had been decided that the second years will have a field trip at France. We're skipping the part of episode 50 about everybody worrying about Tamaki's trip because in the anime, Haruhi hasn't found out about his family 'till the end. So episode 51-53 has occurred 'cause the twins real fight is important; the support between Hunny&Kaoru and Mori&Hikaru plus Kaoru's confession to Haruhi; and the twins getting along again but just note that nobody's dyed his hair black YET. Next, it's best to think that the episode 54 is included but only until the part where Tamaki sent an idiotic message to Kyouya while the latter was at France, the rest of that episode will be incorporated with the story. Skipping episode 55, the part where Tamaki discretely spied on Haruhi's house and got caught, let's have episode 56 to happen instead—Kyouya's actual meeting of Tamaki's mom. Just leave the part where Kyouya returned already because that will be part of the season 2 (or my story, haha!).

Now going back the start of Season 2 before beginning…again, we will take the anime version of the fair and not the manga…so there's no 'rich men poor men' game so we might be able to add that in this season 2 (cause it's very interesting).

PS: IMO, the anime is really rooting for KyouyaxHaruhixTamaki if we base it to its ending compared to the manga's Hikaru and Tamaki fighting over Haruhi. With the way Hikaru realized how important Tamaki and being 'friends' with the host club is to him during the time he injured himself at the last episode, it seems like he isn't so much conscious about Haruhi compared to Kyouya…the way he looks at her especially after she defended him from his father. I took notice of his actions after that and you'd definitely see that Haruhi has got him there! Hahaha! Like he keeps staring at her when she was looking at the clock; Haruhi's comment about Tamaki's nonattendance made him furious to call the mansion 2 and every interaction they had that followed. Not to mention, his father's intention. So yup, there's no doubt that the anime wants a KyoxHaruxTama sequel. I had a hard time squishing in HikaruxHaruhi in the story because I really wanted the 'season 2' (AKA this fanfic) to be as close as I can possibly relate to reality (which is Bisco Hatori's imagination of them). But here goes the first few…enjoy!


	2. OHCSC Season 2: Chapter 1 (After Fair)

**Chapter One**

**_After Fair_**

The fireworks are blossoming in the glittering night sky as Ranka opened the door of his apartment waiting for his daughter. It was relatively unusual that the skies of somewhere nearby is ablaze with fiery beauty on a Friday night. Considering it was a treat for his day-off, he leaned on the opened door and stare at it. For a second, he was lost in the mesmerizing sight of illuminations, and took no notice of the steps climbing the stairs by the end of the outdoor hallway.

Slowly, she stepped up; being careful with the bags she's hugging on her arms. Haruhi was surprised to see her dad at home but before she could comment on it, she too took a few seconds being captivated then again with the same color explosion her dad is appreciating. After that brief pause, she continued slowly until she reached the door of which the red-headed man was guarding.

"Dad? You're home?"

"Haruhi! I didn't notice you arriving! The fireworks are wonderful but I'm wondering why there's such a thing for tonight." Ranka helped his daughter out with the bags, completely forgetting he was supposed to be worried. It was five 'til eight when his high school daughter arrived from school. Thinking about it, it made him wonder whether Haruhi does sneak going out on evenings when he's out working late or if this is just another atypical addition to his night.

"Oh, they're from our school, that's for ending the Ouran Fair."

Ranka busily placed the paper bags on the kitchen counter and carefully took out elegant little pieces of 'decorations' that came inside it. With a slight glance he thought there's something mushy about how his daughter is staring at him. She continued to speak,

"It's nice, huh? Those are sweets and deserts Honey-senpai made me take home. On the other bag there's dendrobium orchids and lilies Kyouya-senpai gave me as well." With that being said, it was clear to Ranka that this night is somehow strange.

He wanted to jive and swim with the flow of this peculiar current. But he's not sure whether this chattiness would be long-lived enough to last the night. He had to think of a good general conversation starter.

"How was your day, my little one?" he asked totally ignoring what Haruhi have just said. He realized that the way he's smiling might make Haruhi conscious of his hidden intent and might sour the mood, so he turned to dig out the things from the second bag. Witnessing the contents, the '_sweets from this and flowers from that_' has just sunken in his comprehension. They indeed looked delectable too.

"Well, it was fun. We've been busy entertaining the parents and students for the whole two days. Seeing the stuff that the other clubs have was interesting too! There were clubs that I didn't knew exists, and…"

Haruhi may have been filling her father out on that but it seems like the other end wasn't completely listening. Ranka's ears were a few sentences delayed as it manifests on his exclamation.

"What?! You said _who_ has just given you these expensive flowers?!"

"Oh. When Hunny-senpai and the rest of the stooges (namely Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki) said I should bring home some sweets, Kyouya-senpai also told me that I could bring the flowers home if I want. It's better to make it as mom's memorial offering than letting them throw it, right?" Of course that was what she meant. Haruhi checked the kitchen cabinets as to prepare utensils for cooking an eating. She realized it was all done and the dinner is all set for them.

_ She shouldn't have said it that way then! Sure enough the way she said it was suspicious too, or maybe it's just me? My little girl is too innocent, it makes her cuter! _"Oh. Of course they did. Now, why don't we eat? And, what were you saying before honey? He he he he" Ranka was letting out his embarrassed-laugh as they sat down to eat the dinner he prepared. He couldn't help it though, the moment he finally met the club members his daughter was spending time with, he has just became unnecessarily suspicious—especially when he figured out that one of them is obviously fawning over Haruhi in a romantic sense.

"Yes, so AS I WAS SAYING…there were many big people that we had accommodated. Although I already knew about Ouran, I think I was still caught off-guard with the presence of their parents. It was just on a whole new level…"

"Wait…" unexpectedly this time, the sour mood was brought by the red-headed guy who was sipping his bowl of soup. He keeps getting appalled with the details his daughter has been feeding him for the night. "…So tell me Haruhi. WHY DID YOU FAIL TO MENTION _AGAIN_ THAT IT WAS BRING-BRING-YOUR-PARENTS-TO SCHOOL DAY?!"

"Well, it wasn't exactly bring-your-parents-to school day! It was just a School Fair and how would I know that the parents normally join in? Besides, I was surprised you had a day off!"

Ranka was still over tears while chewing on a piece of meat. He was making his version of the puppy-dog-eyes that was horribly unconvincing for Haruhi's taste. Since his daughter was practically ignoring him this time, he had no choice but to get over his broken heart despite his flooding eyes. "Daddy was just worried about you not eating your breakfast so I skipped work, but I'm feeling you're back to your normal senses now. Hu hu hu"

* * *

...

It's quarter past seven in an early spring morning and somehow, the bizarre climate from the night before is still felt until inside the so called 'dark lord's' haven. Kyouya's dark onyx eyes slowly opened but his body kept the stillness as if he woke up from a strange nightmare. He's not typically startled over dreams—whether good or bad, as evidenced by how he calmly picked up his phone that was resting at the bedside table. His fingers swiftly tapped the same set of number he had been redialing the day before and placed the phone over his ear. Being his body fully rested on the bed, he still was too somnolent to wait for an answer. He was woken up again by a disconnecting tone and hit the redial once again as he grunted. He repeated the sequence three more times before he wasn't able to wake up from any tone made by the other line.

It was nine on the dot when the low-blood-pressure-demon-lord has commenced from his slumber in the same manner as he did earlier. He did the exact same thing from almost two hours ago as if forgetting he had. Nearly falling asleep, he realized he had already been in the same situation as soon as he heard the automated answering system that kept him from hitting redial again. _That #**&#?! moron. Is it so hard to pick up a call?!_

Being the low-blood-pressure-demon-lord that he is, the bodyguards outside his room only heard a blistering thud on the floor being obviously hit by something projectile that flew out from the second floor. Apparently they were sorrier to their gallant fellow who was caught up in the situation being on the same floor as their master. As the only one among the three allowed to get in, he was just dropping off a few folders that was asked, and courageously attempted to wake the low-blood-pressure-demon-lord if he will have the chance—it was time for him to wake up after all.

Clearly, the poor escort might have frozen in fright and disregarded waking Kyouya for it was quarter to eleven when the hirelings have heard their master prepare himself for the morning. Hearing him through the crack of his door, they immediately had the breakfast, or lunch ready. Not wanting for any mistakes first thing in the morning, Tachibana gathered himself up to give the door a knock before coming in for the second time.

"Kyouya-sama, good morning. Your meal is waiting and the staff is curious whether you'd still like to have coffee or would you like the Concord Grape juice, perhaps?"

As much as he didn't want to entertain a question he finds stupid, the bad mood he acquired from calling a dead line couldn't stop him from being infuriated instead. It took him a minute or three to finally give in and blow up.

"I don't deserve a futile question so early thing in the morning Tachibana. Make coffee." Kyouya gave a cold and disinterested reply as he buttoned up his maroon shirt of long sleeves. He moved to the next closet and opened the dresser-drawer inside where he took a wrist-watch and handkerchief of his choice. He placed the cloth in his left pocket and with his fingers, brushed off some hair that wasn't completely dry. He picked out a black blazer and hanged it to his forearm. Calmly, he locked the watch on his right wrist—realizing what time it was and paying zero attention to the other man inside.

"Of course sir, right away."

"Never mind, you gave me insipid choices. I'd prefer something out of it. Make tea instead." Kyouya changed to a more acceptable choice of beverage for midday and all day.

"Absolutely sir. I'll be going now."

Kyouya followed the older man soon after. He walked down their dining room where he'd be having his meal alone. If he had woken up sooner, his father and older brother Akito would be there for breakfast as the three of them normally would on a daily basis. Now, he took the seat on his side of the table and read the newspaper that was already set out for him.

"Which reminds me...get me the contact details of this publishing firm's son."

The three of them bowed in response. Hotta, the youngest among Kyouya's guards excused himself out of the room right after that.

"By the way, Tachibana, did you clean my room this morning while I was asleep? I'm certain I had my phone nearby."

"It's right under the coffee table at the first floor of your bedroom sir. I found it there when I came to leave the folders you asked last night. I'll get it for you right this instant."

"I see." Kyouya responded to the man who has already turned his way to the hallway.

Kyouya is not really big on breakfasts as he barely touched his plate. He doesn't really feel like eating right after he gets out of his bed or his room but he routinely does take more than a bite for it's his father's protocol (and anyone on the health and medical business too). He was reading the Business and Economics section of the paper and was sipping on his tea when Tachibana arrived almost together with Hotta. He handed the phone and the folders to their young master before his fellow bodyguard gave the detail that was asked earlier.

"Here is the business card Kyouya-sama. It's Akira Komatsuzawa. The first son of the Komatsuzawa Publishing Firm and the president of your school's newspaper club", Hotta handed the piece of card while supplying information that Kyouya missed to give. He doesn't really supply copious details assuming they're not necessary and that you already understand. It's got to be part of their job to research and make sure they are on the same page as their young master.

"Exactly." Kyouya took the card and dialed his phone right away. And while he puts the phone to his ear and connected to the other line, his right hand was busy running through the black folders he just received.

* * *

_..._

_It's horrible._

Haruhi stared at blank space as she stood in front of the stove waiting for the water to boil. Right when she found too much peace in her mind last night, she found it nearly impossible to sleep. She woke up feeling groggy and in need of something warm to drink.

_Why was it so hard to sleep last night?! And why on earth do my thoughts lead to just about anything concerning Tamaki-senpai?! We almost lost him yesterday, yes. I feel sad that he doesn't get to see his mom on will, correct. I am a bit worried with his relationship with his grandmother, true…but the others already said he's going to come around fine with it…and and if my memory serves me correctly, I did gave him a hug back when we fell in the water. What did I just do?! Not to mention I feel my face getting hot just by thinking about it! That's it! This may be an impending illness because it took me so long to dry up yesterday…I'm sure that's it. That's the reason why it was so uncomfortable to sleep._

"Haruhiiiii! The water has been boiling already!

Haruhi snapped back to reality as the sound of the squealing kettle slowly took up all of her ears. She immediately resolved the vexatious noise and was just thinking whether she'd have tea or coffee instead. She took out the jar of instant coffee from the cupboard, opened it and tried to recognize the strong aroma of the powdered caffeine. It was unconscious that she tried to sniff it some more until it made her sneeze.

"What's wrong my dear? Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh, I guess…I may be having a cold. That should be it!" The thought of it makes Haruhi more relieved than worried. It's better a cold than something she doesn't understand. "I fell in the water yesterday and it took me some time to get dried up. Rather, the wind dried me up."

"What?!" Ranka immediately placed his slender hands on Haruhi's forehead. "Dried by the wind?! That's not very healthy Haruhi and why did you fall on the water at the first place?! It's good that you're not feverish though. Don't drink that! Have the lemon tea instead!"

"It's nothing; really…it was just…sort of…part of a club activity…?" Haruhi was doubtful of her own answer. She didn't want to let her dad know about what she did, let alone witness how he'd react about her maneuvering the carriage and falling out of the bridge.

"Suoh better not be the one who made you swim in the cold, did he?" He asked incredulously with his arms crossed in front of his chest making wrinkles on his work clothes.

"Uhh…no! No! It's not like that! And why does Tamaki-senpai has to pop out in our conversation?" _This is not good. Why do I feel flustered when I hear his name? If this goes on, I must avoid him at all cost until I am fully recovered of my illness!_

"You got a point my dear! My bad, I shouldn't have mentioned names that are nonessential. Anyway, take care my darling! Daddy will go to work now! Drink a lot of fluids and vitamins! You're starting to get red on the face already! Bye bye!" Ranka kissed his daughter's forehead right before he went fluttering outside the apartment beaming with high spirits.

She took a sip of her hot tea and sat idle for a minute. Slowly, the dreadful and horrific thoughts of Tamaki that her brain was makings her suffer last night was slowly creeping its way back in. Before she'd lose it to this unknown state of mind, she started to do random stuff like arranging her already organized study area.

Moments later, she has already done cleaning the kitchen, doing the laundry, cleaning the bathroom and taking a warm shower. On second thought, she flee from her study area as thinking about school stuff somehow manages to relate their way to her Senpai…which is something she didn't want to take chances with. She closed her room to change and heard her cellphone ringing from her school bag. She took no notice to it and entertained the call only as soon as she was done changing. When her phone made a buzz again, she propped it to her ear right before the fourth beep.

"Haruhi! You just woke up?! It's almost noon!"

"No Kaoru, I've just finished cleaning and showering. What is it?"

"Good. That means you're set to go!" "Alright!" "Is that Haru-chan?"

Haruhi heard a couple more distinct voices in the background. She then figured, trouble is on it's way. "Huh? What do you mean? Wait…are you with Hunny-senpai?"

"Yeah. Hikaru and I got bored since we went to the doctor so early in the morning to have his arm checked. We decided to drop by at Hunny-senpai's and gather everyone up! What do you think?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna pass. I have some cleaning to do." Haruhi tried to elude with her usual aloof tone. But of course…it never works.

"You've just said you're done cleaning!" Hikaru voiced out almost screaming.

"Haru-chan! We'll have cake with everyone!"

"Honestly…aren't you guys tired from yesterday? Uhg, great. You've just reminded me I ran out of my energy drink. Well, I suddenly have something (better) to do…I'm going to the supermarket so no. Just have fun without me."

"We can wait!" Hunny sure wouldn't let go. Besides, among the three of them, it's him that Haruhi might less likely to give the runaround.

"We'll call you later Haruhi!" "Come on Kaoru let's finish this game already!"

There was a few more chatter Haruhi heard—two of which are from younger boys she assume are Hunny and Mori's younger brothers—before the lines have been disconnected. She let out a deep frustrated sigh just by thinking about the inescapable predicament she'd had to go through for the day.

* * *

...

Haruhi procrastinated almost five and a half hours just to hold off the inevitable fooling around. She took her time making and eating lunch, finishing the laundry, wandered around Marutomi Supermarket for almost a hundred and twenty minutes, went back home to iron a few shirts while making ginger cookies on the side—all the while she had been receiving text messages asking the exact same thing. 'Are you done yet?' have been sent to her seventeen times over and for the last message, it was the 'We're on our way to get you—I mean pick you up.', that of which she had already been anticipating in horror.

Twenty more minutes after she's done with ironing, she felt more apprehensive having to wait for them pick her up. She wonders where they're going and if Tamaki will be with them for the afternoon. There it goes again. The circling thoughts drilling their shape to Tamaki Suoh's name. It made her feel 'sick' and decide to tell the guys she'd bail out of the plan after all.

Haruhi was sitting depressingly as she thinks and waits. Her forearms standing atop the table with her fingers interlaced as if praying while her forehead leans to it. She stares at a small cookie bag when she heard the doorbell ring… _This is it. I'll tell them I won't be going after all and I'll just hand them these cookies._

Holding the cookie bag with her left hand, she opened the door and saw Takashi Morinozuka standing behind it. "Are you ready, Haruhi?", he asked calmly with his deep strong voice.

_I should've known better. Oh boy. _"Yeah. Let's go?"

Obviously, the twins had planned it out long ago. It's already given that Haruhi can't make herself go against Takashi Morinozuka. Instead of what she originally intended to, Haruhi gave the house a final check and left the cookie bag, before she went to lock the door behind her. She gave that sigh of frustration again to their faultless doorknob while cursing the perpetrator of this gimmick deep down on her mind. _Uhg, kill me. Why does Hikaru and Kaoru always have to drag me with this? Why is avoiding someone for just a while even impossible nowadays? But never mind that, I think I had to deal with the ride first. I see there's no one else. Oh man, this drive is gonna be loooong._

Knowing Mori only brings a few words with him, it was confusing to Haruhi whether she'd just go accordingly with the peace or should she lighten up the mood with small talk—the latter is an even more flustering choice for her, knowing herself, the social skills she's been preserving has a shelf-life of a banana. She quietly trailed behind the tall man bowing her head in deep thoughts. There was deafening silence until she was already buckled up on the front seat, which made her meditate that she could not take this anymore.

She doesn't know much about Mori-senpai, but for sure, hosting made her know a little about the art of making a conversation.

"Mori-senpai, where's Hunny-senpai and Hikaru and Kaoru? Weren't you with them?"

"No. I had something to attend to in the morning. I've just received their call an hour ago and told me to pick you along the way."

"So, they've been fooling around at Hunny-senpai's, right? I guess I heard your little brothers playing with them too."

"Yeah."

_Oh boy. That's the end of one table talk…and I didn't bring a lot with me._ "So, Mori-senpai, don't you usually have drivers? I didn't know you drive…not that I'm surprised." Haruhi made herself continue. Regretting soon after she realized that she might be disturbing his road concentration.

"My parents gave this to me this morning. As graduation present."

"Wow.", this time around she wasn't sure whether she's in a loss for words or she had too much to say that she decided to settle on a one-word reply. It wasn't a new thing that parents would give cars as graduation present. What she's excited about is, knowing she got to ride it fresh from the box…and by that, she meant it subjectively. Haruhi's fairly not interested on wheels and gears but the thought of having the honor as the first guest is what she appreciated about it.

"Oh yeah, the graduation…so both of Hunny-senpai and you have decided about it, yes?"

"Yeah. He's attending the Science and Technology sector—Engineering"

"Well, he's great in math, right? So, you're taking up engineering as well?"

"No. I decided to choose Jurisprudence—theory and philosophy of Law"

"No kidding?!" Haruhi has always been a fan of Lawyers. Right now, knowing that all along she's with someone who shares the same perspective about it makes her deeply moved almost in a silly sense. "When have you given it a thought? Wow. I never would've guessed. I'm more impressed with Mori-senpai than I thought I'd be."

"Hmm", the man beside her flashed a smile at the corner of his lips. She glanced at the dainty woman who sat on his side, showing enthusiastic spirits on her face. "The elders of my family helped me decide about it. But it's true to me that I wanted to pursue it. You too also like being a lawyer, right?" he added.

"Right!" Haruhi put an end to the conversation with a beaming grin. She didn't want to add more as she wanted to leave the thought at that. Besides, it seems that her companion has all his eyes on the road for that moment.

"Haruhi, before I forget. Here, give your dad a call and make him know where we're going." Mori said as he handed his own phone to Haruhi.

"It's alright, I got a phone with me." Her words almost like whisper thus she accepted the phone that was spooned out to her anyway.

"It's alright, if you use my number, your father will know you're with us."

"But…where are we going Mori-senpai?"

"Hmm? We're going to Tamaki's."

With that said, her big eyes widened even more. She froze. All the traces of her enthusiasm swept away with the slithering despair that's already starting to give the hairs on her nape a raise.

_ What?! NO WAAAYYYYY!_

* * *

**_AN: Haruhi is starting to feel something for Tamaki but she's to oblivious about what it is being that she hasn't fallen in love before. So yeah, she's not over reacting with it...she seriously think she's ill :_)**


	3. OHSHC Season 2: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tamaki jumped out of his limo and stepped inside his house's gigantic doors. He walked past the receiving area situated on his right, noticing long legs crossed, lounging on the Parisian sofa. With a short glance, he thought of inspecting the area more intently. Tamaki paused at the corner of the room's entrance, loosening up his tie of navy blue, and still trying to figure who the man reading the paper was.

"Where from?" pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose and lowering the paper he had finished reading—breaking the silence Tamaki brought upon arriving. It startled the blond boy who was trying to keep his cool while "spying" on the unannounced guest. Tamaki actually thought his stare was light and his own tall shadow was invisible for he was surprised with the sudden conversation…understandably, Kyouya once again proved his best friend was a hopeless idiot. He glared back with a cold look of ridicule.

"Kyouyaaaaa!" Tamaki was as giddy as ever rushing to hug his friend who signaled him to stop before he could make contact by sipping his afternoon tea. "I was worried you called me a lot this morning! Hey, what are you doing in my house?! Oh no, I knew it! You got kicked out of your house didn't you! That's why you called me because you couldn't take sleeping on the streets for another night! How mean of me for not answering your calls while you were out there in the cold—" He was blabbering dramatically with tearful eyes.

Kyouya almost choked on his hot tea. Reflex told him to whack Tamaki on the head with the newspaper to keep him from screaming more of his telltale. He sighed, "And I thought your spying was stupid, but your delusions get you gravely detached from sanity—if it's still possible on your level." Kyouya stood up, cleared his throat and fixed his clothes keeping his poise before Tamaki's array of maids and butlers start to eavesdrop on them. He folded his two-buttoned notch lapel blazer and suspended it again on his right forearm where his sleeves were cuffed in a thirds length.

"Aww! How could you! It's just so unlikely for you to be here for nothing at all. But what brings you here?" Tamaki asked through pouted lips while scratching the top of his head.

"It was the twins' idea. Incidentally, your house is along the way home as well." Kyouya spoke with such integrity that could deny that it was really his personal motive to visit. Indeed, the twins' ideas of fun make such good foundation of his white lies. "Speaking of which, everyone should be here in a second". The two boys took a glance at the big doors when they heard a car engine buzzing before halt.

It was no other than the chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, who the body guard has opened the car door to. He instantly saw his Son and the dark haired young man looking from the entrance as though expecting him. He walked up the mansion while the two boys met him half way to greet.

"Dad! I didn't expect you to be here",

"Same goes to you. I thought you were to leave your father here in Japan", the doting father gave a snappy comeback before turning to face his son's friend. "Kyouya, my dear boy! It's nice to see you coming by here. I wasn't able to see you last night at the ball because I had a very important meeting."

"Don't worry about it sir. I'm sure you've got some important matters that you've gone through exquisitely. The Ouran Fair was success itself."

"I'm very happy you kids have enjoyed the entirety of the event. I myself, as a parent, had a great time being accommodated by the students' stunning performances." Yuzuru commented fondly on Kyouya and shifted back his glance to his own son—who was just staring back and forth on them, seeming lost between the rallies of words.

"As for you, my unruly son…you were about to leave the country without even telling your old man first? What a shame. Before, I remember it crystal clear, that you'd cry so badly when we separate because of my business trips. You cry so bad that you even peed on me the last time", once again, it was Yuzuru's fun time to bully his Tamaki. He even made sure his son's best friend was there to hear him say it with a serious tone. Decisive must his looks be, everyone in the room would still notice the smirk he has on the corner of his eye—making everyone, except his own son, think exactly what was on his mind. _That idiot's face when he's embarrassed is much more un intelligibly humorous than anything else!_

"No I did not you liar! Stop pointing your finger on me! Why do you make up stories in front of my friends and saying it so sternly! But even so, it's obvious that it's all mockery! Well whatever, we're not hearing anymore of your false stories. Come on Kyouya, I'm gonna change, so let's get away from this nasty old man.", Tamaki said in full sarcasm as he loosened his tie all the way and tilting his body towards the direction of the grandiose staircases.

"I guess it can't be helped. Kyouya, I'm so sorry that you always had to babysit this helpless kid. He must really get on to your nerves at some point, doesn't he? Can you imagine he'd even need you to audience while he changes his wardrobe? My my, to think he tries to act so tough around Fujioka-chan. I'm pretty sure he messes that one up too." The chairman put his fingers lightly over his lips as he chuckled over his successful bullying.

"Fine! Never mind. I don't need you to go with me." Tamaki hurried his way up, absolutely forgetting that what he originally tried to do was keep Kyouya away from his dad's embarrassing dirty tricks.

Being left by Tamaki, the two men thought it was a precisely great opportunity for them to pick up small interesting details. The chairman broke the silence and started small talk before his son gets back.

"Kyouya, I learned you disobeyed your father's order of keeping your friends away from Lady Eclair. One of the Hitachiin brothers injured; and you even had Haninozuka and Morinozuka to get rid of your own private police force to get through Tamaki."

"Well—" Kyouya sensed that the chairman might not see him as a reasonably model son of the Ohtori's anymore. It was indeed him who started that heedless defiance yesterday. As much as he's aware of it, he doesn't feel the urge to apologize as well. "—it was also thanks to the Chairman's chauffer that we got to the twins in no time and got Tamaki back before he could reach the airport."

"If you consider my sneaking-behind-your-father's-back as great help, then I'm honored that I have..." Even in serious matters with serious people such as Kyouya Ohtori, the chairman didn't lose his attitude as an annoying dad of mockery. "…just be sure you keep it from him, alright? After all, due to your actions, Tamaki didn't step foot to France. You might have done it for your benefit too but Tamaki's grandmother obviously tested him for a sound decision—even if she said he gave him consent. I'm sure the fact that you decided that critical thing for him. Making him stay will help his situation. It's about time Tamaki is allowed to live in the main mansion. Even my child still doesn't know how to take maters objectively; it's all thanks to having such an able friend like you."

_Gave him consent? Oh, yes, Shima mentioned it over the phone too. Well, I wasn't really there in actuality when the club greeted his grandmother…but the members surely would've relayed to me vital information such as that. In fact, they too were dumbfounded. I doubt they made an agreement during that single moment his grandmother showed face at the Fair. Unless, she talked to Tamaki personally…that is highly unlikely for a woman of her liking._

Kyouya got fixed on that part. He couldn't seem to believe a person as scheming as Tamaki's grandmother would just allow him to go free to France. That was what Shima-san told him yesterday too. This information needs further research, he side noted. "I didn't really decide things for him, concerning that matter. All I did was to fuel my peers' inner desire of wanting Tamaki to finish the club he had started. I credit our friends as well, especially Haruhi Fujioka for getting Tamaki back in a literal sense. But even with the odds' favors towards us, there was no guarantee that Tamaki would choose to stay. I think… coming back to Ouran…_is a decision he made himself._"

Sound of car engines have gone fluttering again all over the mansion's receiving area, that was a few steps away from the doors—reason why both the Chairman and Kyouya turned their attention to the vehicles arriving.

It was not so late in the afternoon that all of them winded up at the entrance of the Suoh's second mansion. Supposing, an unplanned turnout. Apparently, the twins took the Haninozuka's ride and the three have just stepped out of the Rolls Royce to give way to the car following them.

It was Kaoru who graciously greeted Mori's automobile and stepped right to the side of the passenger's seat, assuming he could open it. As the car door swung open, Haruhi couldn't help but still feel the need to whisper a small 'thanks' like it was standard operating procedure to do so. Meanwhile, Mori handed his keys over to one of the mansion's chauffeurs consentingly. Unmistakably, it's safe to assume Mori did that in reluctance no matter how expressionless he may look.

"Kyouya Senpai!" Hikaru started to wave as all of them walked their way in. "Hey, have you been here all along? We rushed when you messaged back you are already waiting. The Chairman's here too! Hello Sir!"

"Good afternoon Chairman!" the rest of them chorused and bowed their heads in a quick deep nod.

"My my, it's the rest of the crew. It's nice to see you delightful kids. You're just in time!" the old man amusingly threw back.

"In time—" started Hikaru as Kaoru finished, "—for what?"

"Everybody's here already?" coming from a voice echoing from the staircase.

"As I was saying…Tamaki, you shouldn't have changed your clothes after all. Since your friends are here, I wanted you kids to finish the party that was just starting to burn up before I pulled out."

"What?! You could've said that sooner!" Tamaki halted in irritation a couple of feet before he could blend with the group.

"Well, earlier I thought that you and Kyouya had some place to go. It's just now I figured it's a random day out with the club so I'm suggesting a place for you kids to kill time. Besides, I was the guest of honor so you are more than free to become my proxy. Furthermore…" , Chairman Yuzuro gave his assistant a glance and with the snap of his fingers, the amenable subordinate hurried to the chairman's car and was back to hand in the thing of request way before the clock ticks a full minute. From a teasing dad, the Chairman had a quick change of aura as he handed the elegant paper bag to Haruhi Fujioka. It's just how Tamaki would hand a piece of rose to his regulars—faces so close with pair of hands not letting the other pair go. It was yet again another unsurprising surprise for Haruhi while she was starting to form cold sweats. "…you don't want be as sloppy as you are while pretty little Haruhi here looks dashing and cute with this lovely dress I got for her."

Right then and there, a hypothetical waterfall was running down Haruhi's nape. The chairman's eyes and hands were still glued to hers so she figured, maybe, he's waiting for a soft, "Eeeerrrr, ummm, ttthhank you?".

Tamaki stormed in between them and replaced the chairman's hands with his while casting heavy fiery eyes on his dad. "Keep your hands off of Haruhi, please!"

With Tamaki's hands on hers, it was fairly easy for Haruhi to shove it off and so she did. With all her might, she tried to look more natural than abashed. Tamaki had that "shocked" expression again, although there's obviously no need for it because Haruhi frequently does that. But instead of crouching at the corner on his knees, he vented his surprise on the Chairman. "…and why do you keep a lady's shopping bag with you?!" he asked through pouted lips.

"Could it be the opening of the Chairman's Lake House? The Ohtori's had your invitation last week and I'm sure the party is mainly for the members of Lake House Society, isn't it?", as always, Kyouya butts in right in time to stir back Tamaki's souring mood.

"Lake…House…Society?", Haruhi, Hunny and the twins repeated the unfamiliar name as a question.

"Although the Lake House Society is not a secret organization, it's normally famous with Home and Real Estate enthusiasts, some architects , housewives of profound businessmen and a couple of veterans who all have lake houses all throughout Japan. It's a fairly small intimate new group." Kyouya gave back up to the unknowing four. Following up a conclusion he directed to the Chairman, "I'm just certain that my father couldn't make it. He has matters to attend to in Europe, I guess. I apologize for his nonattendance."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Even I myself parted from the event! With that said, you should fill-in for your father as well. There's no reason now for the rest of you not going because two of the members are already booked, so if you kids could do me a favor, everybody should go as well!", Yuzuru exclaimed with such eagerness. "Kyouya, since you're familiar with the house, would you mind leading Haruhi Fujioka to a room where she could change. Tamaki, hurry up and change your sloppy attire already."

"Why does Kyouya get to show Haruhi the changing room?!" Tamaki argued thinking 'that's no fair'.

"And we are coming along!", Hikaru exclaimed tactlessly. "Haruhi might need some help putting on the dress, you know.", and Kaoru added a tease.

"Yay! Let's get Haru-chan to the room! Right, Left, Right, Left…!" the small Hunny-senpai jingled a marching chant as the five of them followed Kyouya down the hallway.

When the six members were off sight, it was only then that the Chairman reminded Tamaki what he was supposed to be doing before the group could get back and leave without him.

* * *

...

"Haru-chan!" Hunny voiced out his familiar adorable tone of amazement as Haruhi stepped out of the room she changed in to.

"You look so cute!" the twins chorused with Hunny as the three doted on Haruhi with flashy flowery eyes and arms like octopus draping her around.

Mori heavies a stare towards the bunch like he normally does. But this time he had his eyes full on a certain underclassman-detecting a gaze that he thought was heavier than what he himself could offer. Unusually, it was Kyouya's way of staring that he found discreetly noticeable.

"Come along guys" the underclassman said pushing back his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Right away, it masked the raised eyebrow and incomprehensible aura his cool blunt face has shown.

"Hmm", Mori thought loudly out of his head as he tailed the train of heads that was following the dark-haired boy with the weird stare. Hunny was quick to pick up on that one, looked up to Takashi, muttered a questioning "Huh?" as if mentally connecting their thoughts, then focused back emptily on the trail they're following.

* * *

...

The dress that the Chairman offered was somewhat casual for Haruhi's way of thinking. _Since it's handed to me from elite members of this country, this pretty dress is surely on the not-so-formal side of the closet_. _I think this is the kind of dress any girly girl of their rank would wear on a shopping day, or even a date if it were Mei-chan's way of reason. _It came along with a pair of luscious tangerine wedge sandals—second thing that caught Haruhi by surprise following the casualness. She wore a style that totally was age-appropriate for her. The dress had a laced white sleeveless top that is evident only until at her waist where a slim belt of gold divides the attire to butter yellow skirt that she thought was hugging her like a bandage until past midway her thigh. The short bandage skirt was overlaid by a chiffon mullet skirt that was also tugged under the belt. The sheer skirt of chiffon was just an inch longer than the bandage skirt if you look at it from the front, then it would fall down on the back of Haruhi's knees on the rear view. The pastel colors of yellow were creatively asymmetrical too. The mullet skirt manifestly darkens its tone until the tip of the triangle, which comes in level with the back of Haruhi's knees, into a vibrant shade of tangerine. Now, Haruhi figured the significance of the tangerine and orange flowers decorated on her sandals. There is a white gold material vertically decorated on the body of the sandals that was right straight below the ball of her heels. It was strongly attached to the maple wood of a platform, thus intrigued Haruhi if it were made out of real gold. In a darkly lit place, the wedge sandals may look more like a peep-toe sharp platform shoes—just like what celebrities on television are so used to wear.

When they were back at where the Chairman had been waiting for them, Haruhi was suddenly conscious of her bare arms and legs. "Ah, there you are! I knew you'd look cute on that dress!" the Chairman greeted them as they walked their way towards where he was standing.

"Thank you for the dress sir" Haruhi bowed to hide her face and avoid any more eye contact from anyone in the room. She would casually scratch the back of her hands or cross her arms or interlace her fingers over and over as they stood to wait for Tamaki.

"I've already had your cars started a while ago. You may go ahead out if you must. I'll be calling on that son of mine for such a delay he's causing. You boys know that we're not supposed to make ladies wait, right?"

"Right!" Hunny and the twins saluted the Chairman with their right hand and began to step out as Mori lead their way. Haruhi followed on, walking cautiously, as Kyouya tailed the train.

They are at the steps of the mansion's huge doors when Morinozuka's ride swiftly parked in front of them.

"Haruhi! Come on, you should at least fix your hair a little bit!" Hikaru wailed.

"Yeah. Here, put your hairline on your left—just like mine." Kaoru helped out as he lightly swept Haruhi's hair towards the direction of his liking. Haruhi helped him out with her small fingers and finally made her hair look more kept.

"Good job Haru-chan and Kao-chan!" Hunny gave his approval to the two the first years.

While the three of them had been so fixated on Haruhi's hairstyle, Hikaru was already busy glorifying their senpai's personal black Lamborghini Reventon. He was somehow making his face the car's washcloth with the way he rubs with it then squealed, "Let me take the passenger's seat Mori-senpai". _This looks like fun…and fast too._

"Hey wait a second, Hikaru! You can't engage in such business because your arm is still hurt! Now, why don't you let me ride with you Mori-senpai!" Kaoru couldn't help but butt in.

"No way! Usa-chan and I want to ride it too! Takashi just got it this morning and I haven't laid a pinky on his car yet!" Hunny protested as he too, matched the eagerness of the two brothers.

Meanwhile, Chairman Yuzuru checked on Tamaki in his room.. "Tamaki, you're friends have already gone to their cars."

"Hang on, dad! It's your fault you didn't stop me when I changed earlier!" Tamaki is right in front of his full-body antique bronze mirror that fully complemented his French-style room. He was just finishing up tightening his black tie when his dad came up to him, placed hands on his shoulders, and steered him facing the old man.

"Here, why don't you wear this white gold tie" Chairman Yuzuru is untying the knot his son made and was about to make a new one with the tie of his choice.

"But isn't the event formal?" Tamaki asked.

"Do you see me wearing a black tie? No, right? So hurry up now." The Chairman finished the knot with finesse. "I need to go ahead of you kids first. I need to catch a flight. Have a great time with your friends, son" and he went on glancing at his pocket watch as he smoothly walked his way downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be right with you" Tamaki was still adjusting his tie and fixing his hair over and over even though it didn't really make any difference.

* * *

...

Kyouya had a burned out look on his face as he watched the three boys still making a commotion about who's going to win over Takashi's passenger's seat. Haruhi who was standing almost beside him is noticeably brushing her arms when a rush of air fanned their direction. He stared at the blazer he's hanged on his right forearm for a minute but then decided to make a quick peek on his watch. Suddenly, he felt a warm heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be going ahead, Kyouya, dear boy. Haruhi...have fun at the party, lad!" the Chairman hurried down the steps right on time when his chauffeur opened the car door.

An idea flashed in Kyouya's thoughts. Initially, he wasn't sure what he wanted to affirm but his own mouth just can't help but ask. "By any chance, are you going to the airport, Mr. Chairman?" quickly he inquired before the old man could get in the vehicle.

"Yes. I have to be double time now as my flight to Paris will be leaving in twenty minutes. Enjoy!" the older man retaliated when he made himself comfortable inside and had the door closed. Right when his car went fleeting out the driveway, hurried footsteps from the background are just about to join the six other people that remained.

Tamaki has just stepped out of the door and in to the scene. Instantaneously, he got perplexed with the sight the fine young lady before his eyes. "Ha..ru..hi… what are you wearing?", he was almost at the brink of tears for he was so mystified on how charming Haruhi is—completely neglecting that he was the only one wearing such ceremonial accouterments while everybody else wears not even semi-formal pieces.

Haruhi was totally not ready for that sudden remark. She barely noticed that somebody has added with them already. Not to mention, it was somebody she had been desperately tried to avoid.

"What?!" Haruhi irritably answered back as rude as she could come to be just to cover the anxiety she's forming. She instinctively raised her paper bag as though covering her outfit. Now she thinks her stomach is swirling…all because she isn't acquainted with her pet butterflies yet.

"Oh Haruhiiiiii….." the twins called her out which she graciously thanked God for.

"So what do you think?" Hikaru asked.

"Mori-senpai said it's your call" Kaoru added.

"Me? But why…" Haruhi looked at Mori who sincerely looks like he's waiting for her reply. "Oh, it's okay with me. Don't worry about it. I can ride with whomever. I'd just go with Hunny-senpai then." She thought it was a sound decision. A fair exchange of rides with the twins and also, a company she wouldn't feel in continuous search for conversation (Mori); irritated or annoyed (twins); awkward (Kyouya); and sick (Tamaki).

"But Haru-chan! The three of us decided to ride together! We we're just waiting for you to decide…see, I knew you'd be nice enough to agree so I sent my chauffeur home!" Hunny had a sympathetic look, with a mixture of dolefulness for he didn't expect Haruhi to choose him over and to think what a wasted opportunity it would be to have Haruhi as his guest.

"Uhh, it's okay Hunny-senpai! Don't worry about it!" Haruhi says that but her face has obviously stiffened from the thought being all the choices she could've made herself tolerate are now officially eliminated on her list. She rigidly turned to face Kyouya instead, as if he's the only feet for her disabled legs.

"Haruhi we should go together! After all, daddy has matching ties with your shoes so we perfectly blend in with each other…." Tamaki started his long babbling offer but in spite of his irrelevant talk about colors and accessories that have nothing to do with each other...his unharmonious tune of excitement has fallen mute in Haruhi's selectively deaf hearing.

"It leaves me no other choice then. Kyouya-senpai, can you take me with you?" Haruhi blurted out with all her guts paying no mind to the insignificant bumbling noise.

"Eeeeeeeek! No….other….choice…." Tamaki shrieked out despair as he was totally fading away in the backdrop. "But Haruhi…." he reached out his hand to her before he's completely washed out from the scene.

The motion was successfully deflected from as Haruhi pivoted her right shoulder just enough so he couldn't reach it. Unconsciously, her right hand clutched the edge of Kyouya's cuffed sleeve—as if her body made an excuse for her sudden evasion. "Let's go Kyouya-senpai." She voluntarily steps down somewhat dragging Kyouya as she pointed to the vehicle in front of them. On every angle, Haruhi looked more like a fish desperately swimming out from a shark. And by desperate, it was evident by how she invited herself to Kyouya Ohtori's car.

Hunny and the twins had already sneaked their way inside of Mori's car trampling each other to fit as soon as Haruhi had given her consent. They honked to them…especially to Tamaki who was left paralyzed with jaw dropped open by Haruhi's brusque low blow.

"Quit attracting flies, Tamaki. Let's go." Kyouya followed down the steps, and attempted to revive Tamaki with a remark right before he slid inside his car and closed the door shut.

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for the readers :) I appreciate you guys...I hope you'd like how this would go. :)_**


	4. OHSHC Season 2: Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Dear mom…I thought I knew that the longest ride of my life is going to happen today. I don't know but I can't make myself not regret my actions even though it's the only decision I have left thereof. Now, I have to suffer this cold awkwardness that is suffocating me along with the air circulating within this premise. Why do I get the feeling that after I stepped in, I'm indebted a thousand folds more? But even so, if it's the only way I can get through this then I think I just shouldn't bother about it too much. After all, I can endure this suffocating destitution than having to vomit in Tamaki-senpai's car. I'm totally sick. My stomach has been swirling from a while ago. This motion-sickness must be another symptom from my cold…_

"Haruhi…" a voice called out to pull her back to the reality—which is inside a running Maybach. She turned her gaze to the guy on the other end of the rear seat and surprisingly he was handing a box to her.

"Hmm?" Haruhi couldn't figure the sudden offer but in the end, she took the box anyway. "What's this?"

"Open it."

"This looks like the pendant from the accessory you gave me as souvenir from France."

"Those earrings and bracelet are the Georgian-inspired version of the first set I gave you. One of the earrings' hook had tangled itself to the body of the bracelet during the travel so I had it repaired at a trusted establishment that takes care of our antiques. I completely forgot to follow it up to you until the antique gallery reminded me this morning."

"Ttthhiiisss sstt-sttuff and the previous one are aannttiquesss?" Haruhi's face blanched out from staring at the jewelry that rests on top of her palms and twitchingly faced her senpai as if her neck was solid rock.

"Was that unforeseen? I assumed you already became aware of it because of its Victorian design. Very well, put them on already." He demanded.

"N-no, I can't possibly wear it" Haruhi protested in full apprehension.

"Just do it. It's free of charge since it's yours. Besides you are quite plain above waist level." Kyouya gave her the cold and indifferent tone she has already seen before. It wasn't convincing enough to make her put on the earrings but boreal enough to send chills down her spine—a warning from her body that she should not go against that tone.

Within a minute, Haruhi carefully detached the pieces from the black box with her fingers that were joggling a little from hesitation. The surmount can obviously be detached from the dramatic elongated dropping design of yellow gold that holds all of the subtle pinks and pale yellow greens of topaz and chrysoberyl stones of different sizes. It looks so ethereal and surprisingly versatile as it is detachable from the dropping design but Haruhi can only guess that the order meant was for her to wear it just like a mass of chandelier that it is. She sighed at the thought of arduous security she has to provide for it all night long. It feels like it's dragging her ears down too. The bracelet was as protuberant as well. Remarking that the one she had at home was delicately a slimmer version which was easier to take care of.

"Uhh..Well, thank you…again…for the accessories Kyouya-senpai…and for the ride too." Haruhi tried her best not to stammer but she couldn't concentrate on talking while she tried to lock the bracelet with so much difficulty.

"You're quite welcome." He replied lackadaisically as he stared out the window resting his chin like a ball on his palm. When he heard that the girl beside him has successfully clicked the lock shut, he added "So you hate riding with Tamaki so badly…that's in a way, intriguing…"

"N-no I… I just think your car is already upfront and…it got suddenly windy too." Haruhi intellectualized by recalling facts of probable causes.

"I see." Kyouya responded with finality. His eyes never left the window as true enough he may be slightly intrigued by the manner Haruhi shoved off Tamaki this time…he just couldn't bring himself any more interested to interrogate more.

With his acceptance, Haruhi was relieved. She can't think of other viable reasoning, let alone to evaluate whether her answer was convincing enough or not…it's just her luck that Kyouya didn't show interest at all.

* * *

...

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tamaki was wailing again soon after he realized that the host club and ninety five percent of the guests are casually embellished. "You traitors! You purposely made me look out of place!" he agitatedly pointed fingers back-and forth to the twins and occasionally to the seniors.

Kyouya and Haruhi, on the other hand has just stepped out of the car… being last who followed the black Lamborghini that was also tailing the directions lead by the Suoh's vehicle.

"Stop blaming us! It's your fault your brain didn't recognize what we were wearing! You deviated on your will!" Hikaru disapproved.

"Yeah! Besides, nobody really cares. Look…there are even gramps and grannies who looked like they're fresh from mountaineering!" Kaoru quickly added support to his twin implying to the older couple who were chatting near the glass fireplace.

"Probably the reason why Haruhi's increasingly repulsed by you today!" Hikaru laughed teasingly.

"What?! You little!" Tamaki outrageously protested while Hunny and Mori holds him back from clobbering Hikaru.

"You're incoherently flamboyant…are you running for congress?!" Kaoru continued the banter as he and his twin manically laughed, walking out from their leader's pointless cries and headed to get some drinks.

"Tamaki, is there really a need for such clamor? You're an embarrassment instead of a proxy." A cold-blooded comment given by Kyouya who have just adjusted his glasses and pressing more to massage his forehead with the same finger.

"You heartless betrayer!" Tamaki snarled with his face inches away from him…with reference to the Haruhi-related-chauffeuring incident they had earlier. He didn't realize he almost stepped on Haruhi's feet on the process and fended her off to Kyouya's other side. As soon as he took notice of the swiveling ombre mulet skirt, he followed it to the other side, thus, it immediately went back to where it was…and he followed again. Haruhi and Tamaki are mutely circling the man wearing glasses which is obviously declaring her avoidance from him.

"Stop. You're nauseating me." Kyouya put an end to Tamaki's miserable dilemma of Haruhi shunning him away. He stepped out from the hypothetical loop they've made and walked beside the two senpais while waiting for the drinks the twins are making them.

Much for Haruhi' dismay, Tamaki grabbed her hand detaining her in place. She froze and was wishing so despairingly that she didn't leave her armor of paperbag in the car. It definitely could come in handy for whatever her reflex might make her do.

"Haruhi? Is there something wrong? You're hands are cold and your face seem blazing red. Are you feeling alright?" Tamaki asked with overflowing concern. Not letting go of Haruhi's hand, he bumped his forehead to hers. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Haruhi immediately wheeled her eyeballs to the floor, thinking she might explode as his gaze came too close while their temples are glued. Her heartbeat is almost damaging her ears, her back is sweating, her stomach is in a whirlpool…nothing of which seems to be apparent to the others (for which she's very thankful of). Except for one thing,

"WAAAHH?! YOUR TEMPERATURE HAS SUDDENLY INCREASED? WE SHOULD CALL AN AMBULANCE! THIS IS TERRIBLE! YOUR FACE IS IN FLAME!" Tamaki is hysterically in tears thus attracting a bit of attention—all especially due to the last words he said. Both of them propelled from each other…a normal reflex from both Tamaki's shock and Haruhi's agitation.

"NOO! I'M OKAY!" Haruhi looked side to side seeing people eyeing her in concern and confusion. She's cupping her cheek to examine if her face has really betrayed her. She then made a run for it. "As I thought, I think I'm ill! Going to the bathroom!"

"Haruhi! It's okay, don't be afraid! Daddy will go with you!" the tall blond darted a chase trying to catch her in his arms… making Haruhi almost crying, "Please don't come close to meeee!"

"Hmm…What do you think Takashi?" the seniors took a moment to deliberate watching from a distance. The tallest companion didn't seem to voice a response. Pretending he did, the smallest boy continued brooding over the two. "That's right…", he started muttering to himself, "…Like I thought. Haru-chan has been acting weird since then. I don't know what happened between her and Tama-chan...but…it may be 'that'." He shared his thoughts to his towering ally.

"Oh it is 'that'. If you want proof, look…" the bespectacled underclassman couldn't help but take part of the conversation. "…Hikaru is in a terrible mood." Kyouya continued as he pointed out to the twin who was spilling the drinks from his shaking one-arm grip while his brother is attempting to help him resolve his short temper.

"Wow that looks great Kao-chan and Hika-chan! What do you call these drinks?" Hunny-senpai asked to lighten up Hikaru's mood.

"These are alcohol-free cocktails! We made a pair of each combination! You can try this strawberry and grenadine flavored mix Hunny-senpai! Hikaru made the same glass for Haruhi! That one is sweet, and it's your favorites too!" Kaoru cheered up and handed the drink to his senior.

"And I'll drug this idiot's glass with poison to make sure that blockhead shuts up for goo—AWWW!", something stopped Hikaru while he was flickering a small packet of powder he pulled out from his prank pocket. He just got his head knocked by his twin's fist making him sooth it with his fingers. That was a heavy fist.

"Knock it off Hikaru. You are kinda making yourself obvious." Kaoru stopped his twin from starting an annihilative scheme.

"But why not?" Kyouya inquired, "to all of us, it's already obvious. Well of course, aside from those two who're running all over the place. I personally think it doesn't make any difference."

"How naïve Kyouya-senpai…" Kaoru started his persiflage. "For Hikaru to make Haruhi turn around, he has to do it insidiously. It's no good if he overwhelms her with his jealousy right away."

Hikaru himself was shocked with his own embarrassment caused by his brother who had just betrayed him by making him the prey of these gossip-hungry vultures of club members. He has positioned himself for revenge, balling Kaoru's head with his trembling hand. The twin didn't seem to care and continued his speech,

"Because at any rate, if he were to confess now, he definitely is rejected!" Kaoru ignored the sharp arrow stabbing Hikaru's chest at the moment and added some more while his brother is strangulated with shock from his knifelike words. Thus, "From what I can see, there's no way Haruhi thinks of Hikaru as anything more than a friend…"

"Kaaaaoooorrruuuuuu!" Hikaru's eyes are twitching as he pulled his brother's face to his. His arm evidently convulsing as he said through his gritted teeth "No matter how you look at it….you're saying too much!"

"You're jittering so bad Hikaru you spilled Haruhi's drink. Go make her a new one!" Kaoru ordered.

"Damn it." Hikaru turned away being careful not to hit people with the tray he's holding.

"Ne, you're really hard with him Kao-chan…" Hunny observed as the four of them surveyed Hikaru who was a couple of meters from them.

"Yes, I'm brutally caressing him…that's the whip of love I suppose. Leave him to me!" Kaoru justified making a peace sign. Few seconds passed and the four of them caught a glimpse of Haruhi running away from Tamaki again and right now they're at the second floor bumping over people. Kaoru sighed, "But more than that, the problem is Haruhi's demeanor towards the boss. Look, she's obviously agitated and awkward around him", pointing out to the two.

"Yes she is!" Hunny giggled for the affirmation of his suspicion.

"She has mentioned something like she is "ill". Apparently, Haruhi is unaware of it herself…"Kyouya shapes a hook with his index finger and brought it up his chin to flash a scholarly look. "But given that she is slow…Haruhi isn't as stupid as Tamaki. There is a possibility that something will make her realize it."

Kaoru shifted his gazed down longingly and wondered of his brother, "…you know…I'm definitely on Hikaru's side but…I won't disregard Haruhi's feelings….so if Haruhi…has something for the boss…and she becomes aware of it herself…I know I can't make myself go against her choice…" he looked at his brother at a distance who is still trying his best to make Haruhi a seemingly unique drink.

"Kaoru…" Mori spoke for the first time, holding sympathy for the younger member.

"BUT!" Kaoru recovered right away, spirit's burning with flames as he clenched his fist up in midair, proclaiming, "That's why I certainly think that there's no need for a floater to give her hints on purpose!" he turned to face back his senpais and extended a 'number one' sign with his point finger. "Especially YOU Kyouya-senpai! DON'T! Just because you're the boss's ally doesn't mean you can give her unnecessary advice! And that applies to advices towards the boss too! With that said, let us leave everything unfold in a natural process…" Kaoru ended with a conclusion.

"Who said I was an ally of a moron? In addition, I think the one who's making an unnatural blueprint out of this is you. Anyway, do whatever you want…" Kyouya sighed indifferently, "There is a more important investigation I have to take care of so I'm busy anyway… please excuse me." He clutched his dark blazer over his shoulder and walked away from the scene.

Hikaru has already cooled down and came back with a new cocktail…only to find the three club members growing a big question mark on top of their heads.

* * *

...

Haruhi has finally escaped the chase from Tamaki when Kyouya called and asked if he would rather help him out accommodating some of their fathers' business partners who have just noticed their presence. Letting out a sigh of relief, she leaned over the veranda, being thankful of the peaceful ambiance she is sharing with two dainty old women having leisurely talk while seated on the woven wicker chairs. She touched her ears, consciously checking on her solid gold jewelry. At first she thought of how unmatched it was to her but then again, her 'sickness' didn't fail to boss her thoughts towards inadmissible matters. Nevertheless, this time, she decided to succumb to it.

_So this jewelry is a match to what Kyouya-senpai gave me before, huh? I already knew his taste is grand but I never would've assumed he'd pick out extravagant antiques for souvenirs. I wonder how much this cost. I can never get out of debt zone, can I? I remember the time he gave it to me with the chocolates nonetheless, Tamaki-senpai was enraged. Hmmm...Him again? Seriously brain will you cut it out?! But anyway, Kyouya-senpai was obviously teasing him for some reason. He didn't bring him his Eifel Tower miniature—which, by asking for one, clearly affirms that he didn't go to France with the rest of the second years. _

_None of us knew until we saw him that Monday morning walking along the hallway aimlessly whilst the rest of the school is having regular classes inside the classroom. The second years were supposed to start their class on the afternoon, considering they might still have their jet-lags. When we got out of the room to walk towards our next class for the morning, Hikaru and Kaoru atrociously grabbed him by the collar and made him explain his presence. He was stupid enough to say he didn't know that they were supposed to be going to school after lunch and if we saw Kyouya already. We were all suspicious of him starting that for he could've known where Kyouya-senpai was if they really went home together, right? And it just so happens that Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai passed by us while going to their next class as well. The five of us were shocked when Hunny-senpai said that he thought Kyouya have just messaged him that Tamaki has severe diarrhea so he went home a day earlier. The idiot even confused the announcement as Kyouya-senpai having the diarrhea. Now that was very very very suspicious. He ended up having to sit-in on Hunny- and Mori-senpai's class before lunch break because the twins chased him off as a lying scoundrel._

_We all had lunch together at the clubroom but everybody was upset because they can't shake off the feeling that Tamaki-senpai lied about going to France. Everybody was worried of him, and that time I didn't know the story behind yet. Kyouya-senpai arrived and extinguished the dark cloud inside the room before it could've eaten Tamaki-senpai alive. Everyone was excited with the souvenirs…and yes, just like what I've said earlier, the idiot was unreasonably excited about the souvenirs as well. That moment, the boys were sure he didn't really go to France at all and they ignored him pretending to be all excited with their gifts. Although I wasn't pretty sure back then why they were so sensitive about Tamaki-senpai going to France but surely, Hikaru and Kaoru were wheeling me to be interested with the books they've just received, thus making sure I'd ignore Tamaki-senpai too. We went to the window side of the club room leaving Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai on the couch having tea. _

_I couldn't quite well hear their discreet conversation but I couldn't help but hear parts of it—not that I could understand any meaning of it let alone I'm interested. But it was obvious to me that no matter how busily Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai babble about their presents, they too are uncomfortably eavesdropping. _

_I heard Kyouya-senpai mentioning he met a blond woman. I guess he mentioned she has a son too. Those were just the things I was able to comprehend until Hunny-senpai asked out loud if the woman was in good health. Everybody waited for the answer but I was surprised of how they all we're relieved of their uneasiness after hearing it. We were not close from where the two of them were seated so I couldn't make myself sure if Tamaki-senpai was in tears. _

_After knowing about Tamaki-senpai's family and looking back on how the club was anxious and worried of him going back to France….there is really a lot of things I don't know about Tamaki-senpai. He's always so cheerful yet he carries such a heavy lump of darkness inside. If I were in his place, could I stop myself from hating my grandmother? But like Kyouya-senpai said, he has already overcome it. And the host-club will be his safe place no matter what. I'm often told I am insensitive but I hope he really is alright. _

"Haruhi", Kaoru called out breaking her serenity. "What are you doing alone outside?"

"Kaoru? Where's Hikaru?"

"He's right there with Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai unexpectedly bumped on his uncle who happens to be part of this society." Kaoru answered discreetly as if to gossip.

"Oh. What do you got?" Haruhi asked about the drinks Kaoru was holding in both hands.

"These are what Hikaru and I made. Have a sip of both then pick which one you like!" Kaoru offered Haruhi both the drinks from his left and right. Currently, Haruhi is having a taste of what he made. He intentionally mixed something that was a bit bitter. Then Haruhi tried the one from Kaoru's other hand. That was what she picked. The strawberry-orangey flavored drink.

"I'll take this one. Thanks!" She continued sipping her glass.

"Hikaru made that one. I guess he earns one point! Kaoru retorted making an impression that it was another competition both of them had come up with. He took his sip on the glass he claimed to be his after Hauhi's refusal.

"Yeah? I never would've guessed. I thought between the two of you, he'd make something prank-tasting than a sweet one." Haruhi shivered giving her matter-of-factly comment.

"You're cold? Then why are you hanging out here? Come one let's join the others. Good thing you're not on the other veranda facing the lake." Kaoru patted her on the head and pushed her shoulders so that they were both walking towards the sliding door. "Sorry we couldn't give you a jacket. We had to put on easy to wear button-up shirts to make it easier for Hikaru's injury."

"Don't worry about it. Really. It's a good timing. It doesn't make me seem overdressed. Where are they?" Haruhi was simply propping her head out looking for Hikaru and Hunny.

"Overdressed? Hahaha! Honestly, you're not the one who's to be worried about that! Come on. This way." Kaoru pulled her free hand towards the left where two boys are seated on a woven lounge waiting for them.

* * *

...

Finally, right before the sun could set, Kyouya had Tamaki for himself. The conversation they had with a few guests has just ceased fired leaving both of them by themselves amidst the crowd. Kyouya had been drinking the beverage he picked out from the tray the twins presented earlier and for some reason, he couldn't make himself finish the unusual flavor.

"Tamaki", he spoke right away, taking the chance before an interruption comes forth again. "Is there something you might consider of making me aware about?

"Hmmm, well…I… thank you for yesterday. You stopped me from going to France." Tamaki answered in a forlorn mood.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow making Tamaki aware that being grateful isn't exactly what he was wanting to hear. He took a sip again from his flute glass.

"Uhh…yesterday…Lady Ec… no, I thought—" Tamaki stuttered seeming confused how he would start.

"Is that where you've been this morning? She hasn't come back to France yet?" Kyouya picked him up from his loss of words.

"Yes. Yes, I actually brought a bouquet of flowers with me."

"Did you see her then?"

"No. Not really. Her butler said she didn't want to see anybody too since last night. I honestly didn't expect she'd abandon her flight as well."

"What exactly did she say to you, Tamaki? Why the sudden rush to France? You said your grandmother has forgiven your mother?" Kyouya asked with so much curiosity.

"Where'd you hear that? I didn't say that my grandmother 'exactly' absolved my mom. I haven't seen her ever since she made me accompany Lady Éclair. Remember the afternoon of Ouran Fair's first day? Actually, Lady Éclair proposed a way for me to see my mom again. She said that if I were to marry her, the Suoh family would absolutely forgive my mom. I thought about it, and I can see why she came up to that conclusion."

"Shima-san told me."

"Oh yeah I could've mentioned it to her that way but…"

"So marrying yourself off for business relations just in case your mother will be forgiven afterwards was sane enough for you? You aren't even guaranteed of the prize yet you jumped on the chance right away. Really, Tamaki, stop being your usual thoughtless self on matters like these."

The scolding made Tamaki scratch his head, muttering "…but it was really convincing."

"Tell me, rumor has it that your mother has been hiding, right? So how come a famous family knows where she resides when no one in the world does, especially the Suoh's? Truly, if your mom was to hide, she'd be discrete so that there's not even a single prominent family that would learn of her whereabouts. And believe me when I say…I know hard it is to find her."

Tamaki felt like crying not only because his friend has outsmarted him but also because he was moved that Kyouya really intended to search for his mother when he was out for their fieldtrip. Thinking back from long ago, he totally forgot about that incident when Lady Éclair's blinding offer clouded his mind. He hugged his friend who almost spilled his glass with his sudden assault. Tamaki is really in tears now, loudly mumbling incomprehensible crying noise and burying his face on his best friend's shoulder like a lost child who's found his mom.

"Tamaki, you moron, get off me" Kyouya said calmly, faking a smile to people watching trying to conceal his obvious outraged protest.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" just as Kyouya expected, interruption wasn't far of its way when Hikaru and the rest of the group found the two of them once again.

"Looks like mommy and daddy is having a moment" Kaoru added to his twin's teasing.

"Whatever." answered back the cold voice. "Could someone just help me un-cling this pathetic idiot. You are indisputably harassing me with unutterable shame. Remove your messy face at once before it ruins my shirt!" Kyouya painstakingly tried to break free from Tamaki's embrace.

Everyone laughed with Kyouya's failed efforts until they heard an unfamiliar ringtone buzzing.

"Whose cellphone is that?" Hikaru asked but everybody seemed to be oblivious. It rang some more until one of them figured it out.

"It's coming from Tamaki's pocket." Mori senpai pointed the fact.

"Oh yeah?" Tamaki looked questioningly as he slowly released his grip of Kyouya then panicked as soon as it sunk in that it was really his. "Oh yeah! It's mine!" his hands rummaging throughout his body searching for that pocket.

"How come you don't know it's yours?" Kyouya asked as he was fixing his collar and dusting of his shoulder.

"Because, I got a new one! I still have the same number though don't worry… Help me out guys, where is it?!" Tamaki fidgeted. His ears following where the sound comes from before it disappears.

"Hold on boss, you idiot stop moving!" Hikaru suggested as Mori, Hunny and Kaoru held him to place.

"It's in the inside pocket of your coat Tama-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"What happened to your old one boss?" Kaoru inquired.

"Oh. It's my dad calling. Uhm, Lady Éclair threw it in the aquarium, my phone." Tamaki made sure to answer the question before finally picking up his phone saying hello. He excused himself just a few feet away to make himself hear more from the other line.

"Oh man. Now that he's mentioned…that woman is quite evil, you know." Hikaru opened up.

"Talk about stingy." Kaoru translated though made it a bit more vague.

"What happened to her? She got back to France right?" Hunny asked and Mori blandly agreed.

"Apparently, she did not. According to what I've researched last night, she did not pursue his flight back and is still checked in to the same hotel. Tamaki himself gave her a visit this morning but she refused to see him."

"Was that where you came from too Kyouya-senpai? Weren't you together with Tamaki-senpai this morning?" Haruhi tried to confirm.

"I had another business to take care of…the Newspaper Club's Monday article, to be precise. Have you forgotten about how you obviously showed yourself as a girl during the ball? I had to make sure that the article doesn't involve anything related to that. Unless of course, you want to spill the beans…I can always make a call to Akira Komatsuzawa." Kyouya almost made it sound like a threat with the way he pushed aback his glasses and tilted the light to cover his eyes. Although, between him and Haruhi, he still didn't hear exactly whether or not she'd quit the host club. The last time...she aimlessly talked back to his father instead to him.

"Oh yeah. About that. But…but the host club is still on right? I mean, since the boss is back already. He didn't really mean what he said first nor did he come back just to finish the fair, right?" Hikaru addressed everybody warily.

"I worried about that for a moment too. But isn't it non-verbally agreed that we are to move forward?" Hunny suggested. His eyes were half closed and looking down as if drowning with his own thoughts and emotions.

"Kyouya-senpai, what should we do?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, we already did something, didn't we? Evidently, Tamaki is at the same stance as us since he chose to stay here. Let's just keep it at that". Kyouya reassured them.

"Whhhhyyyy that rotten deceitful old scumbag!" Tamaki had an outburst which had the rest turn to his direction.

"What is it boss?" Kaoru asked but didn't wait for the answer. Hikaru already creeped his arm around Tamaki and snatched his phone out of hand. "Mind if we explore this new model?" the prowling twin managed to ask for consent. "Looks like you have voicemails. Oooopppps!" the brothers said in chorus as they tapped on the play instead of exit. Accidental or not, it's a mischievous mystery. Thus, the message voiced:

_"Tamaki? Are you already having fun? Oh, I forgot to tell you…the party is an informal event. I hope you're comfortable with what you're wearing. But since you didn't pick up, I assume you're already playing with your friends. Okay son, I have to set off." Bleeeeep._

"So that's why you're squeamish" Hunny chuckled over the accidental discovery that he heard.

"Tamaki, do you know where your father is going?" Kyouya asked.

"No I don't!" Came a quick and bitter reply. It made Kyouya fall into deeper thoughts once again.

"Look! There's a lot of voicemails from Kyouya-senpai too!" Hikaru pointed out.

"All not more than two seconds. Except one...this is seven seconds." Kaoru manipulated the phone and positioned it between his and Hikaru's ear to hear a message that was nothing more than a blistering thud. "Aww! That thump broke my eardrum!"

"That's what you get out of prying too much." Kyouya snapped a canny remark.

"Yeah right." Haruhi whispered a sarcasm thinking that if it's because of being nosy, then Kyouya must've heard machine guns and nuclear bomb explosions already. Subsequently, Kyouya being as snoop as he is, picked up Haruhi's subtle mumbles as if he's just been inside her brain.

"You said something Haruhi?" He asked giving instantaneous chills down Haruhi's spine.

She froze a bit feeling stupid as to forget about his ability, to pry inside people's heads, when she was just scorning about it. "Uhhh…nothing…I said it's getting chilly, don't you think?" she sweat-dropped hoping her escape from Kyouya's frosty and accusing inquiry was a success.

"Cold you say? Then Haruhi…you must take daddy's coat! After all I'm sure that feeling of chills is due to Kyouya's frightening face…" Tamaki took off his coat, reached it out to Haruhi, which she pretended she didn't see, while he continued his ceremonial speech walking in circles and wavering around the rejected piece of clothing. He failed to notice that Haruhi walked out on him already, excusing herself to everyone but him. "…he's just being defensive because his voicemails were heard by his own children—who he never wanted to worry about him getting kicked out of the house. And so, there he was…calling for me over and over during the misty morning to seek shelter and reverse the abandonment he felt over the night of which I have failed to take-!"

"Shut…him…up!" Kyouya fervently pointed to the twins, who happened to be the pole Tamaki has been circling around, before the idiot continues to shower him with shame in front of the public.

The pair automatically grasped the situation their Shadow King was getting into and immediately jumped on Tamaki, tangling three able arms to his, and with the help of two tinier set of hands, closed Tamaki's mouth with ease. The tall blond was startled with the arm-draping and the sudden shoulder-riding that he's now giving to the mini senpai that was fastened on him care of the assistance from the tallest member of the group. When the four of them accomplished the forceful seizing, they didn't disregard the possibility of the original matter.

"Your dad kicked you out of the house?" the twins chorused a whisper not wanting to add more as the other guests might have heard a bit of their ruckus already. Some have been peeking on them occasionally while still in conversation with acquaintances.

Kyouya said a blunt and plump "NO." answering the twins with the mark of finality in his tone. He walked himself near them and pressed a finger on Tamaki's forehead—who's like a starfish restlessly trying to break free. The fidgeting stopped as the exalted 'death glare' has locked itself straight through the pair of indigo eyes. "You imbecile. How many times in a night must you make a scene and subject me to your drunken fool's paradise?! I already told you I wasn't." he took back his finger to push back his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Oh man, you're giving me a headache." He walked away, excusing himself, clearly needing a breath of air. Everybody froze in fright on Tamaki's behalf—sincerely feeling the shame from the standpoint of their vice president and feeling the terror from stance of their president.

"Maamaaa! Don't go! Waaiiii—" The tall blond was trying to reach out but immediately silenced by a pink stuffed bunny hovering in front of his lips. The small senpai mentally demanded, "_Stop it Tama-chan! You're summoning the demon lord!"_ An exclamation all four weirdly heard inside their heads, wondering if it was imaginary or simply _blutoothed_.

"Whew. I thought I was a goner" Kaoru sighed.

"This habitual chagrin you're causing him is becoming a talent." Hikaru addressed Tamaki as he sweat-dropped and sighed in relief as well. Recalling the time when their idiot leader forgot all about the slumbersome Kyouya while they were merry-making at the mall, only to page him as a lost, penniless, and seemingly mentally-deranged child. "Geez, why don't you make a channeling medium or a sutra for summoning the demon lord, will ya?"

* * *

...

Haruhi washed her face at one of the restroom's sinks which were the shape of giant clams but with the color and texture of white pearls. She picked up her bracelet in between both vessel sinks that were resting on the black marble countertop. For a moment, she thought of her senpai and the last whisper of information she had a glimpse of before she faded into the crowd. The senpai who was as black and white and sleek as the room that she's in.

_So, Kyouya-senpai's father was gravely upset to kick him out of the house? Oh boy, does the last encounter with his dad have something to do with this? If so….I seriously wanna die._ Guilt hit her. She clutched the cloth on her left chest, feeling responsible and dejected over the bad conscience. She paused to think of what to do…or if her 'doing something' will be appreciated by their sole Shadow Leader.

She went outside the restroom to immerse herself back with the group. She found them at the lakeside patio where they can still see the final reds and oranges from the sun that was sinking deeper into dark blues and violets. Mori, Tamaki and Hunny are making themselves comfortable with some tea and cakes at the wooden deck that was elevated for about three steps from the ground. The lower level had woven lounges circling the cubic brick firepit. The twins were throwing sticks and stones on the fireplace thus sharing a single chaise lounge out of the four cozy seats. She carefully walked the black slate pavers that were artistically flooring the ground, the three steps and the deck. They were surrounded with low bushes and a couple of floor lamps that gives Haruhi a clearer vision despite the darkening horizon.

"Haruhi come over here!" The twins chorused a gleeful greeting while patting the cushion space in between them.

"Later." She replied. Hikaru's eyes followed her but Kaoru decided to let it go.

She walked straight to the wooden deck atop the elevation. Initially, she took notice of the tree behind it that was decoratively lit with small and colorful pieces of Chinese lanterns. Then, she considered that being under a roof outdoor will be warmer even if it's still in open air.

Each of the three sat on a comfortable chocolate wooden chair shaped like half-moons and with orange cushion. She took the vacant chair thus completing the cross as she sat in between Hunny and Mori, and incidentally facing Tamaki whose cheeks are working up a blush.

"You should try this strawberry and pecan pie Haru-chan" Hunny slid a small slice of confection from his side of the table to the new guest of their gathering.

"Uhm. Alright. But just a little…"

"Haruhi! Look, I got these bookmark giveaways with such heartening quotations! Keep it! It's all yours!" Tamaki excitedly advertised thus carelessly shoving it at Haruhi's face whilst she was about to take her bite.

As she failed to consume the tiny slice, she held her fork down in cold irritation, "On second thought, I knew I didn't really have an appetite. I just wanted to look at the tree. Excuse me." She stood up again thus cruelly snatching the said bookmarks that Tamaki had been extending to her—eyeing him with her version of the death glare.

Haruhi walked down to the tree realizing they were missing one member. Guilt came gushing back so she looked back on her shoulder to dole out her question.

"Hey guys, where is…" A cold hand rested itself on her shoulder making her pause midst her query. She was taken off guard and her heart stopped for a second but she was tankful she'd already called out Mori and Hunny's attention, just in case whatever is this sudden figure clutching her bare shoulder and tipping her most sensitive nape. She swallowed the lump in her throat and started to slowly face the unknown companion.

"Kyouya-senpai…"_whew _"please don't do that again." _Don't freakin' scare the air out of me. Geez._ Haruhi rubbed her nape and exhaled a deep breath discharging the light panic she felt.

"Why are you standing alone here? Come, let's join the rest." Kyouya smiled his refreshing smile, leading Haruhi back to the deck while his hand remained parallel on her back.

She tilted her head to see his face and she stiffened in that position before she could even take a single step. Her eyebrows twitching as the panic was deliberately relived within her. She could almost see the utter shock that the three men on the patio might have shared. _Who is this person?Better yet, what kind of joke is he pulling this time? That mood is totally suspicious and why do I get the feeling that this had happened before. _She felt the urge of motion as the hand on her back gave her a delicate but forceful push.

Before she knew it, she was already gracefully led back on the half-moon chair that still has her warmth. Kyouya pulled back the seat for her and carefully tucked her in for comfort. She had the blankest stare on her eyes. Mori was motionless by virtue of him observing. Hunny stopped chewing—leaving a lump inside his cheek. Tamaki on the other hand, was attracting flies again with his mouth dropped open as wide as his eyes. There was dead silence among the five until,

"Haruhi, you're cold right? Please put this on." Kyouya enveloped her exposed skin with his blazer…and that of all…killed the great blond leader right on the spot.

Tamaki dropped his head, banging the table as his apprehension drowned into the abyss of his confoundment. Hunny tried shaking him, attempting to attach him back to his consciousness and Mori was occasionally poking him.

The refreshing smile was back on Kyouya's face as he witnesses the resuscitation before his eyes. He casually gave that smirk to Haruhi as well. _His eyes are obviously laughing_, or so she thought. Why not? Kyouya's plan of vengeance has always proven itself effective. As he validated his accomplishment, he walked down the steps and joined the twins who were still playing with the firepit.

Right away, Haruhi liquefied from the state of frost she had been during the Shadow King's presence. "What's the big deal? By the way, did he really…" she started an imperceptible whisper to the tallest senpai.

"It's not true." Mori answered right away as if reading her question already. The glint in his eyes and his faint smile gave the right amount of reassurance to her remorseful feeling. He continued to poke Tamaki who seemed to have recuperated a little.

"Yeah? Great. I was dead worried." Haruhi smiled jubilantly. Her heart was secretly rejoicing as it cut the feeling of guilt inside her into half…although she had to wonder why Tamaki has died once again.

* * *

...

It was time to set off as the Hitachiin's limo parked in front of the house. A lady moved out from inside and all of them paid their greetings.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! It's half past seven. You ditched your doctor's appointment!" Yuzuha Hitachiin reminded as she received warm kisses on both sides of her cheeks.

"No we didn't" Kaoru opposed.

"You're not taking it seriously, are you?" the mom insisted.

"Of course we do. In fact, we went there 7:30 on the dot!" Hikaru slyly claimed as he recollected the early morning shenanigans they pulled to the poor doctor they intentionally disturbed. Yes, they could go that far just for prank's sakes.

Yuzuha rolled her eyes at the thought of her sons' dirty tricks. She took notice of Haruhi instead, thinking she looked like a delicate doll with the pieces she's wearing. "Oh my, look at you Haruhi dear!"

"YES, right?" The twins darted to their mom. Apparently, they have told her that Haruhi was a great dress-up playmate since she looks good with anything you make her wear. But of course, Yuzuha has already proved that one during the last time Haruhi went to visit their house.

Hikaru and Kaoru were slowly stepping inside while their mom was still giving her last say.

"Mori dear? Thank you for taking Hikaru in your home. I heard." She winked at him as they shook hands.

"Anytime." He smiled back.

"You too Hunny…for keeping Kaoru company. I bet he was lonely" she shifted to his direction replicating the same gesture of thankfulness to Mitsukuni.

"He sure was!" Hunny giggled and took her hand to shake.

"Haruhi come on in!" Kaoru called out from his seat.

"Mom, let's drop Haruhi home on the way" Hikaru added.

"Sure. But I would have to drop by at the office and pick up your easy-to-wear clothes first, Hikaru. It will just be for thirty seconds. Just very short. Will that be okay with you dear?" Yuzuha thoughtfully asked Haruhi.

"Oh no, you should take your time ma'am! I hope I'm not being rude but I sort of left something from the other car as well." Haruhi tried to courteously decline and smiled to them for their considerate offer.

"You could just get it now, duh." Hikaru commented aloud, particularly addressing no one. Kaoru subtly elbowed his twin's chest signaling him to stop before he bawls out more.

"Now, now kids. I know you both like to stick around Haruhi but she might also have somewhere to go after this." Yuzuha explained.

Muffling whispers were heard as Kaoru and Hikaru argued, speaking in gritted teeth as they tried to speak at lowest as possible.

_"We could drop her off anywhere anyway. Why not make her retrieve her stuff already."_-Hikaru

_"Yes. But why are you so pushy?! Just let her be!"_-Kaoru

_"You too are pushy Kaoru. I don't understand how come you're so restrained"_- Hikaru

_"You don't understand because you're an idiot about these things Hikaru"_-Kaoru

_"Oh yeah? So you're so smart then…?! Bring it on Einstein!"_-Hikaru

Kaoru face-palmed thinking about their pointless argument thus ignored his brother and invited their mom in. "Goodbye everyone! See you!" He pulled his twin's shirt making him wave with his able arm, and so he did.

Only when the car fled from the driveway had Haruhi initiated a conversation.

_Was she referring to…._ "So Hikaru ran away from home?" _Was it THAT worst? _She asked softly for she was still hesitant of her own question. Her soft voice came like a whisper that almost no one could hear.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it anymore Haru-chan! Why don't we have one last round of tea inside?" as the only one who fully and clearly heard her, Hunny tried to deviate her thoughts.

"Hmmm" Mori agreed. He too, caught a bit of her voice and wanted to comply with Mitsukuni's motive.

"I have no objections" Kyouya supported as he grasped the situation right away.

Tamaki, though hearing nothing from Haruhi's voice, conceded with the plan of another tea-time…thinking that's equal to more Haruhi-time.

* * *

...

All of them stepped back inside as led by Hunny, followed by Kyouya and Mori. Haruhi was still in deep thought about it as evidenced by her wrinkled forehead. She follows Mori, leaving Tamaki a few steps back to finish the convoy.

Hunny dined again with Mori tailing him. Both of them conversed a little to some of the ladies who were also enjoying the sweets. Kyouya did the same…only that he preferred discourse among the businessmen who in turn enjoyed the young boy's intellectual opinions.

Haruhi just waited for them to finish their round. She busied herself pretending to look around the house. She seems intently surveying the intricate details of every design and decors just like the other guest even if she wasn't really paying attention to any of it. Tamaki had been shadowing her all along, although she failed to recognize his presence.

This time, Tamaki successfully feigned a casual conversation to Haruhi as he spoke softly and offered her a drink. "Water for the miss? You look so interested with this artwork."

Haruhi accepted the drink for it made her aware of her drying throat. "Thanks. No, not really." She took a sip and shrugged under the wrapping blazer that she's clasped with her hand.

"Then…what could be matter?" Tamaki asked with his gleaming princely smile.

Haruhi hesitated. She knew how unfitting her train of thought is for this warm, happy and newly revived companionship all of them have just put an effort on. Despite that, she really just couldn't make herself brush it off too. Especially when someone she knew that could've done something about it, is asking her of the matter.

Tamaki waited for her response. His smile unwavering and continued to become more enchanting. Haruhi pouted with the thought of being somehow charmed, thus started to spill her worries instead. But before she could,

"Haruhi…Are you angry with me?" Tamaki asked sincerely, his eyes were almost tearful.

"Huh? No!" Haruhi protested, wishing to the heavens her face didn't betray her again for she could already feel her cheeks heating up.

"That's a lie! You're angry! It's as if your face always boils up when I talk to you." Tamaki gave a sullen look.

"Well, not particularly. Anyway…" Haruhi attempted to continue again. She placed the half empty glass of water over the tray carried by the waiter who just passed them by.

"Not particularly?!" Tamaki cried over the affirmation of her superficial hatred.

"Anyway….."She made herself continue, throwing a raised brow but ignoring her whimsical senpai. She touched her ears to feel the jewelries again as it had become her habit during that afternoon. "More than a month ago….when the second year's field trip has started…Hikaru and Kaoru got in to a fight." Haruhi suddenly seemed forlorn.

Tamaki's eyes widened. He became aware of the heavy mood. He looked at her more intently this time, listening to what she's about to say.

"And it's not one of those mock fights. It was serious to the point that they wouldn't even speak with each other and avoided each other at school. When I asked them about the reason, they wouldn't answer me. But the senpais might know something about it though." Tamaki was out of words not only because Haruhi, for the first time, showed vulnerability, but also because he was dumbfounded being unaware of this said fight. He immediately caught the connection between that circumstance and Yuzuha Hitachiiin's thankfulness to the senpais earlier.

"That time, I couldn't help them." Haruhi sighed. "I couldn't asses how much I should interfere. I'm not even sure if it was alright for me to keep bugging them with questions since neither of them wanted to talk to me about it." She looked away from the blonde's gaze.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispers consolingly.

"But they already made up as you can see." Haruhi came around with a feign smile that her generous chocolate eyes couldn't mask. It absorbed Tamaki once again. He found himself unable to speak. Thus, she felt the need to say some more, "Come to think of it….all I've ever done was study. I didn't even know how to deal with the situation…There was nothing I could do about it."

"That's not true Haruhi" He held his hand over her shoulder, hoping to make her feel he doesn't take it the same way.

"But it is. Even now. When I figured you deserted the thought of France once again, probably because of your mother or grandmother…Since I was the only one unaware of it 'till the end, I don't know whether I should ask you about it, comfort you or feel sorry that we held you back" Haruhi looked almost inconsolable and that surprised Tamaki. Although she couldn't question it for she herself didn't expect her burst of emotions. She thought of faking another smile but she knew that it couldn't make up for this anymore. All that was left for her is to give up her guard and surrender her vulnerability to Tamaki. Haruhi was almost tearing up, "I don't know where I should ground my stance."

He hugged her. Tight. He was moved with Haruhi's sudden revelation…although he couldn't make himself aware of it. All he knew is the need to comfort her and make sure she wouldn't feel as useless like she's currently feeling deep inside. He docked his chin atop her hair and thought of lavenders and honey as he breathed her warmth inside his system. They stayed for a little while, neglecting the other guests, neglecting everything, just reconciling with the moment as their feelings melted to their embrace.

"I'm sorry. I was silent about many things. I'm sorry I just can't bare imposing sadness to anyone hearing about my problems. Tell you what… when everyone is smiling and laughing, that's when I have the best time...maybe that's what stopped me from going to France. But I'm certain…I chose to stay. You made me stay." Tamaki spoke through her hair, giving her a hint of something he's oblivious about. He figured his words come out smoothly as long as Haruhi's eyes weren't spellbinding him.

Haruhi hugged him back. Then, contemplated on what he just said. She is confused on how to evaluate it. As much as she's unaware of, her brain has already been corrupted with shojo-manga dialect but her state of comprehension couldn't consolidate it altogether. Suddenly, it hit her again…the scene of the falling-down-the-bridge with her senpai. _What the hell is wrong with my hands?! Why do they always move this way?! _

"You're suffocating me" Haruhi estimated the awkwardness down to that conclusion, even though it was her who's burying her face to Tamaki's chest.

"Oh haha! Sorry!" the easily-guilty Tamaki loosened his cling.

They pushed themselves away from each other. Haruhi had her brow raised again and Tamaki was scratching his head. Both blushing and embarrassed.

"Hahaha! But wait a minute Haruhi…how is it that you know about my family situation?"

"Oh. Kyouya-senpai told me. And the rest too. Sorry about that." Her gaze was still blunt and dubious.

"Oh I see. Don't be sorry. From now on, I'll be telling you myself." He patted her head and flashed a `grin which slowly dissolved Haruhi's forehead wrinkle in to nothing.

She would've said her infamous _'Not to be rude senpai but I'm not really interested in that information'_ but what could she do when right now she found herself wanting to know everything she could? She fell silent and just stared blankly upon his efforts of easing the growing tension between them.

"Uhhhhh..Silence means okay then? So…errr…where should I start?" Tamaki faked a laugh, not really sure if his efforts are welcomed by the other party.

"What's your mom's name?" Haruhi asked. Her blank expression almost makes it seem as if she didn't realize that her mouth was already talking. Seeking for something she innately wants to grasp of.

He smiled a little. Feeling gratified of Haruhi's curiosity. "Anne Sophie. It's a pretty name, don't you think?"

"Where did you live?" Haruhi fired some more. She grabbed two glasses of drinks from the waiter who happened to pass by and held out one to Tamaki.

"At a mansion, near Paris." Both of them simultaneously sipped their glass and jolted with the bitter taste of what they thought was alcohol. They mentally noted to return the drink to the next waiter who'll pass by.

"Hmm…what were you called, Tamaki?"

"I was just 'Tamaki' but some people called me René." Tamaki saw an upcoming waiter and signaled Haruhi to give him her glass. He managed to return it gracefully to the waiter passing by. "It was my name in France, René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine." Reaching for another pair of drink that he ascertained was iced-tea.

Haruhi accepted the beverage and sipped on it. She thought of things she wanted to learn about. Hesitantly, she wasn't sure if her question is to bring about sadness or joy but she had the feeling that Tamaki might love to talk about his mother, thus she made herself ask, "So how was your mother back then?"

She was correct of thinking so as his eyes gleamed in starlight shine. He started to share about how he'd play her piano every time she's feeling ill; the way he never leaves her side and take care of her during those moments; and the way his mom always tells him to live with the moment and be sure to bring about happiness to everyone he could possibly reach. Haruhi could see he's enjoying himself more than he usually does when he starts talking. She was unaware that her lips had subtly curled up on the edges planting a smile on her mouth. All of a sudden, something warm and heavy has latched onto her nape once again. She froze from the ticklish sensation…a reaction she preferred rather than throwing her drink towards her unstoppably chattering companion.

"Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi sighed, stressing out the last syllable.

Tamaki, though ecstatically articulating his childhood and was gazing up as if talking to the heavens, stopped his monologue as he sensed the disturbing presence of a newcomer. _What the….Who's this bastard disrupting my intimate conversation with Haruhi?!_

"It's time to go. Hunny-senpai and Mori senpai are waiting downstairs Haruhi." Kyouya breathed just inches from Haruhi's left ear. He smiled his evil smile to Tamaki who was so appalled by his peculiar affinity to the girl. Another mission…accomplished.

"Kyouuuyaaaaa! How dare you ruin my momennnnttttt?!" Tamaki blurted out at the sight of mommy holding on to their daughter's shoulder.

"You know Haruhi…talking to a moron makes you a moron too." Kyouya steered her to the direction of the stairs. Before they could walk away, he picked out his wallet and took out the single golden coin he had in it.

He looked back and handed it to Tamaki, "here…buy yourself someone to talk to. Though I'll be charging you if you could…because I'm sure my lucky coin is the only reason somebody will take interest of you."

Yes, he wasn't satisfied for just one or two revenge plots. He walked Haruhi down, thus she undoubtedly obliged.

* * *

...

"Haruhi, will you be alright?" Mori asked, mentally conveying his apologies since he'll be driving Mitsukuni home. Although he'll be more than willing to give Haruhi the ride at all costs, he was already aware that Kyouya had already taken the responsibility from him.

"Yeah. Will-You-Be-Alright? You better watch your back Haruhi…" Tamaki restated the question, suspiciously going around circles and eyeing Kyouya head to foot.

"Of course, why not? Thanks a lot Mori-senpai! Good night Hunny-senpai! Have a safe drive, both of you!" The two senpais got inside the black car.

Kyouya went inside his car already, leaving one door open for Haruhi. Tamaki's car had already been waiting open for him but he reached out to the girl whose eyes are still glued at the starting-up Lamborghini.

"Haruhi…." Tamaki reached for her free hand making her glance his way.

"Good night senpai" She said with a smile. Her deep brown eyes were smoldering him once again as the rounded chocolate pair became more pronounced under the moonlight.

He pulled her a bit, placing his free arm on her posterior, feeling how loose the big blazer is to her. He slightly bent his head to finally anchor a kiss on her forehead. He instantly felt guilty about it though. _What the hell! It's my limbs! They moved by themselves!_

"You better watch your back Haruhi…." Kyouya propped his head from the door, making sure to snarl at Tamaki for the last time.

The tall blond shrieked hearing his own words twisted and used against him. Haruhi on the other hand was left with a poker face…stabbing him with her blunt stare. She slowly slipped away from his grip, went inside the car, and slammed the door as she had made herself comfortably seated. The Ohtori's car started up, and dominated the driveway first.

Morinozuka was the next to follow the lead. As the convoy has exited the tall gate and reached the intersection, Mori honks at the leading car. As soon as Kyouya opened his window, Mori gave him a salute. Telepathically, he was saying…_I somehow promised her dad to take her back home safely. Be sure to manage. Thanks._ A conversation heard despite the absence of words, Kyouya got the message and saluted back at him thus closing their windows once again. The black Lamborghini swiftly flashed ahead of the two cars and disappeared into the night.

And so, it's the part two of Haruhi's longest-ride-ever…or so she thought it would be before she got preoccupied with the phantom sensation that is melting her forehead. She could almost feel the flow of phantom sweat right down her temples.

"Kyouya-sama, her flight will be arriving in five minutes. Hotta will be meeting us with another car at Yoyogi Koen's entrance." Tachibana broke Haruhi's contemplative state, making her blink for the first time since then, thus reminding her that it was supposed to be her longest-ride-ever part two.

There was no response heard. The Ohtori's car had reached the Yoyogi Koen's gate so Tachibana made a call to his fellow.

"Kyouya-sama, Hotta will be arriving in two minutes." he added.

Kyouya, stepped out of the car and leaned to the side of the rear fender. The opened door reminded her of the chill her senpai is giving her yet again.

_What's going on? And what's wrong with this guy? Every time we're on this car, he always seem indifferent…making me feel gravely indebted all the more. I knew there was something freaky going on with his fake-host attitude going on at the party…._

Car lights lit up to them, signaling its arrival. Kyouya checked his wrist watch as if verifying the tidiness of his subordinate.

"Kyouya-sama, at this time, her plane has already landed."

Kyouya docked his head down his opened door, "My apologies Haruhi but I hope you don't mind Tachibana taking you home. I don't want to bother you waiting while I had some place to go." he voiced his back-to-normal callous tone. "Tachibana, take care of the matter." finally, he finished with an order to his most trusted confidante.

Haruhi just stared at him as he closed the door and got inside another black car. She didn't bother to respond for she knew he didn't mean to hear it anyway. Consequently, Haruhi's longest-ride-ever-part-two didn't really live up to its name.

* * *

**_AN: Similar to the manga? Yes a little bit... _**

**_Like I said, I was hoping for this to become a season two so I figured consolidation is the key to make it more real!_**

**_Hope you guys consider. :) We're moving out from the manga soon. I'm just drawing out some of their feelings and emotions. :)_**

**_Thanks for reading! Please review :_**


End file.
